Bracia?
by Nigaki
Summary: Dean zakochał się w idealnym mężczyźnie. Jest tylko jedna niedogodność. AU, Wincest.


Dean zobaczył go po raz pierwszy na stacji. Siedział sam i czytał książkę. Przyglądał mu się, dopóki nie przyjechał jego pociąg. Nie odważył się podejść i zagadać.

Dwa dni później znowu go zobaczył, znowu w tym samym miejscu, ale tym razem czytał inną książkę. Dean doskonale zapamiętał tytuł pierwszej i tak samo zapamiętał tyłu nowej. Ale tak jak poprzednim razem, nie odważył się podejść i porozmawiać.

Sytuacja powtarzała się przez cały miesiąc, a mężczyzna zawsze był na tym samym peronie, na tej samej ławce. Dean nie wiedział, dokąd jedzie nieznajomy i czy w ogóle jedzie. Nikt mu przecież nie mógł zabronić czytania na peronie.

W końcu Dean miał dość własnego tchórzostwa i gdy tylko zobaczył mężczyznę, dosiadł się do niego z uśmiechem.

- Chyba lubisz tu czytać, co? – zapytał.

Oczy jakie na niego spojrzały, były najpiękniejszymi, jakie w życiu widział. Był pewny, że już nigdy nie zobaczy piękniejszej rzeczy. Dopóki nieznajomy się nie uśmiechnął.

Dean poczuł, jak krew napływa mu do twarzy.

- Lubię czytać przed pracą – odparł, zamykając książkę.

- To już chyba 10 książką, z którą cię widzę.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się, Dean był pewny, że nie zniesie już więcej.

- Czasami potrafię przeczytać książkę w jeden dzień. Pewnie zdążyłem przeczytać więcej niż 10, które widziałeś.

_Nie obchodzi mnie, jak dużo ich przeczytałeś, jesteś piękny, kiedy jesteś zaczytany_, pomyślał Dean, ale nie odważył się powiedzieć tego na głos. Nie wiedział, czy mężczyzna był gejem albo chociaż bi.

-Jestem Dean – przedstawił się, wyciągając w kierunku nieznajomego rękę.

-Sam.

Niewiele musieli czekać na następne spotkanie. Sam znowu siedział na peronie i czytał, Dean dosiadł się do niego, czekając na swój pociąg. Wtedy też Sam zaproponował, żeby umówili się gdzieś indziej, niż na stacji. Dean się zgodził.

Skończyli wieczorem w małej knajpie, zjedli razem kolację. Dean nigdy nie czuł się tak swobodnie. Miał wrażenie, że zna Sama całe życie.

To nie była ich ostatnia kolacja, ale dopiero piąta skończyła się czymś więcej. Dean nigdy nie zapomni pierwszego pocałunku z Samem, nawet gdyby potraktowali go czymś, co czyściło całą pamięć. Tego po prostu nie dało się zapomnieć, tak jak i tego, co robili tej nocy. Dłonie Sama były szorstkie, ale przyjemne, wiedział co robi. To był najlepszy seks, jak Dean w życiu uprawiał.

Zamieszkali razem niedługo potem. Przyjemnym było budzić się obok Sama każdego poranka i zasypiać wieczorem. Dean czuł się w końcu kompletny, a jego szare życie w końcu nabrało barw. A wszystko to dzięki zwykłemu facetowi z książką, którego zauważył na stacji kolejowej.

Żaden z nich nie pamiętał, kiedy wydarzyła się tragedia. To było raczej niespodziewane, ale też i gwałtowne. Nagle okazało się, że Dean wcale nie nazywa się Singer, tak jak uważał przez całe życie, ale Winchester, dokładnie tak, jak Sam. Sam Winchester, który okazał się być jego młodszym bratem.

Ta informacja wstrząsnęła ich całym życiem i odwróciła je do góry nogami. Przez następny miesiąc próbowali się dowiedzieć, czy to prawda i dlaczego w dzieciństwie zostali rozdzieleni. Ojciec Sama – Dean odmówił nazywania go tak, nie znał go – wyjaśnił, że chcieli mieć córkę, więc gdy urodził się chłopiec, oddali go do adopcji, a później spróbowali znowu. I tym razem urodził im się syn, ale zatrzymali go i postanowili wychować. Nie mieli serca oddać jeszcze jedno dziecko, bo w przeciwieństwie do Deana, pokochali je od razu.

Dean był wściekły i jak zawsze nie potrafił sobie z tym poradzić. Wyjechał i wrócił dopiero dwa tygodnie później. Podjął w trakcie podróży bardzo ważną decyzję.

- Nie możemy być razem, Sam – powiedział. – Nie gdy wiem, kim dla mnie jesteś.

Kochał Sama, naprawdę go kochał, mieszkanie z nim, rozmowy, spędzanie czasu na przyjemnościach, seks, wszystko było wspaniałe. Ale teraz, zwłaszcza to ostatnie zaczęło go brzydzić. Uprawiał seks z własnym bratem. Ze swoim młodszym bratem! Nie potrafił tego znieść.

Ale Sam nie chciał tego kończyć. Uważał, że to nic nie zmienia. Nie wychowywali się razem, nigdy nie traktowali się jak bracia. Mogli mieć wspólne DNA, ale nie byli braćmi. Gdy się poznali, byli dla siebie kompletnie obcy, wszystkie uczucia pomiędzy sobą zbudowali sami. Nie mogli mieć ze sobą dzieci, nie było więc żadnego ryzyka. Poza nimi samymi i ich rodzicami, nikt nie wiedział, że są ze sobą spokrewnieni. Mogli dalej być razem.

- Nie zamierzam cię stracić – powiedział Sam, trzymając twarz Deana w dłoniach. Jak on kochał te dłonie. I te oczy, teraz tak pełne troski i przerażenia.

Dean musiał podjąć decyzję i musiał to zrobić teraz. Nie mógł poprosić o chwilę do namysłu, miał na to dwa tygodnie. Chciał zostać z Samem, kochać go tak jak dotychczas. Ale Sam był jego bratem. Czy to było w porządku? Czy po pewnym czasie to uczucie obrzydzenia do samego siebie minie? Miał nadzieję, bo nie był pewny, czy przeżyje bez Sama choćby miesiąc.

- Niech cię szlag, Sammy – wyszeptał i pocałował go, wkładając w pocałunek całą miłość i namiętność, jaką w sobie trzymał.

Gdzieś w trakcie zdejmowania z siebie nawzajem ubrań, Dean stwierdził, że to wszystko wciąż jest niewłaściwe. Ale po raz pierwszy w życiu postanowił być egoistą i nie słuchać swojego rozumu. Jeśli ceną za Sama było pozbycie się zdrowego rozsądku, był gotowy oddać ich choćby setki, byle tylko Sam wciąż był z nim.


End file.
